A pokemon story: Unova
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: No intentional flaming! I get sucked into a pokemon game, end up as a pokemon and now I have to stop Team Plasma. This is not my day... Rating may change or will be changed if requested. When you start they're in pokeballs. This is different.


**Hello, short A/N's are a pain, so this will be short. I get sucked into my pokemon black game and become the pokemon in my game. There!**

**Chap 1 Sucked in**

"Holy crap! Finally, Pokémon black is mine! Thanks mum." I said holding the game like it was a trophy, my other fully completed Pokémon games Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Heartgold and Soulsilver lay forgotten in the pile of other games. Little did I know that that day was going to be the craziest day ever. It was about 5 in the afternoon when it happened; I was playing my brand new Pokémon black game, and had just got my Oshawott in my DSi when suddenly, a bright blue flash enveloped me. Before I knew what was happening I felt myself get smaller, however, I kept my body and looked exactly normal. That was when I heard a booming voice behind me.

"Do you know why you're here?" The voice said

"No, if I did I would answer your question." I sarcastically replied turning around and what I saw made almost faint. There behind me was the 'god of Pokémon' and I had replied to it in an inappropriate manner. "I-I'm sorry, Arceus." I said running though my head all the possibilities that he could do to me seeing as I was seeing him in the flesh. Not in a video game, but real life, or something close to it. I didn't know where I was anymore.

"It's OK, most people respond like that, seeing as you're from a world where Pokémon don't exist." He said forgiving me easily, which surprised me greatly. "You have been brought here to defeat Team Plasma. Although you were going to do that anyway, as a different you, in a game, Mew made a wish to bring a human from a different world; he's here to see how you react to a different environment. But you won't be human. Palkia has stopped any distortion of space you may cause, and Dialga stopped the time in your world. There are boundaries though, everything still moves but like you were playing a movie in slow motion. Now, any last questions before I send you into another world?" He asked, answering all my questions but a few still remained unvoiced.

"OK, I have a couple. One, will I have the Pokémon abilities like normal? Two, If I'm a Pokémon, I want to be an Oshawott."

"Well, I'll get Uxie to erase all their memories by the time you reach there so they think you is you. If you can understand that, that is. How did you know that you were going to be a pokémon? How are you so calm too?" He questioned. Jeez, was today open question day or something? Oh no, more questions… damnit.

"Well, before you do whatever to me you were going to do I'll answer them. Ok, I guessed I was going to be a pokémon because you said I wasn't going to be human. What else could I be? Don't answer that. To the other question I'm calm because I kept thinking about me going to the pokémon world as a pokémon, so no worries there." I replied so sure of myself.

"Well, ok." And with that said he then proceeded to open a purple portal that looked like a tunnel. "Have a nice trip!" he exclaimed and _pushed_ me in. PUSHED! He, the god of pokémon just pushed me into a portal to who knows where! That's stupid in my opinion.

Well, wherever I landed it was dark, and moved around a lot. I looked down and I could faintly see a shell on my belly. Something then proceeded to bump into me.

"Oh, sorry about that Oshawott." A voice that sounded male said to me. I looked around quickly for the voice and saw the outline of a plant-snake thing. I realised it was a Snivy.

"It's ok Snivy." I replied, trying to sound like I was acting normal when really I was freaking out in my mind. However, you would too if a pokémon started talking to you.

"Hey! Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to listen to what's going on outside." The voice was hushed and I looked hard through the dark and saw what looked like a pig-rabbit thing that had to be a Tepig, from my limited knowledge of Unova pokémon. How did I still have that and not give myself brain damage? But I guess I was an otter thing now, so I wasn't freaking out as much.

Hey, maybe being a pokémon won't be as crazy as I thought. Man, I was downright wrong. I was being jostled around a lot and we finally came to a stop. "Hey, Tepig, do you know where we are?" I asked seeming to be getting better as acting like a pokémon... It was like as if I had been a pokémon forever… Ahh! Not good… Damn, it WAS question day apparently… good, back to normal.

"We seem to have been placed down on something hard, probably wooden." The Tepig replied. I swear, if I wasn't in the box I would have tried to see if I could use my pokémon attacks. I didn't do it for two reasons. One, someone or something was coming up the steps. Two, if I did I would cause harm to myself to. I didn't even know if the shell I had was able to be pulled off or if it was there for display. I was hoping it was the first option. I had just decided ongoing to sleep to rest my head from the talk with the pusher (Arceus). However, the box or whatever I was in was being opened. I put my hand…paw on the shell and tugged slightly, it came off. Good, because whoever it was was going to get a taste of my fury.

**1,003 words. Wow. I actually know A LOT about Unova. I finished the game…Bye!**


End file.
